The World Of Our Own
by buymelilies
Summary: One-shot set after 13x22. Arizona dwells on what happened between her and Eliza, reminiscing on all the vivid images of the encounter.


**AN: So this one-shot is set just after the sex-scene between Arizona and Eliza in 13x22. To clarify... it will contain thoughts of what happened between the two. Now you've been given a heads up. Enjoy :)**

 **I've borrowed Shonda Rhimes' ladies, but the thoughts are all mine.**

* * *

This is awesome, like on some level of awesomeness I've never experienced before. That's how awesome this is and feels. And I know it's all got to do with the built up sexual tension I've felt the last couple of weeks, and of course… the extremely hot and flexible woman who's currently sleeping soundly in my bed right this instant. My bed… like come on? I've laid next to this incredibly smooth and talented woman for what… four hours give or take, and I'm flying high. She made me feel things I haven't felt in so long, and frankly… it felt out of this world amazing. And it's not just because of the very, very, very incredible sex, it's also because of the fact of the perfect mix of sex and feelings. Those feelings I've been so afraid to acknowledge, mostly because of the whole Webber-Minnick-dilemma but also because of how those feelings once before have torn me apart. But now I'm here, now I'm here watching in my bathroom mirror how my face is about to crack from smiling too big. I'm observing my every facial emotion. How some of my tiny hairs around my ears have curled due to my sweating earlier this night. Oh... the sweating… Eliza made me sweat alright. Like her being bilingual didn't turn me on before, her randomly throwing out Polish words and sentences made me all hot and bothered… again and again and again. And oh my Lord… that one time when she husked some kind of Polish poetry into my ear… well she could easily have said something about grocery shopping, I wouldn't know… all I know is that it went straight to my core. It made me even more wet, it made her the only one in my world, she became my world. My Polish, American kind of beautiful world. A world where I only needed her, her words and her fingers. Oh and her lips. Her fingers and lips and what they can do. I swear, if somewhere there's a ranking list of fingers and lips, she would be acing that list. I would advocate, I would demand her first price because, oh my God… how she works those elements so well. Who'd thought that I'd actually find someone capable of pushing all my conquests down and out of the ranking. She should totally get a reward for being so awesome. If that said list actually existed, that is.

Combing my hair, I watch closely in the mirror as a mark behind my ear becomes visible for my eyes to see. Right there… a red mark of where Eliza's teeth were just hours ago. I can't help but smile at the possessiveness she showed while biting down, telling me in between little bites how she really couldn't think of anything better than me below her as she curled her fingers inside of me. And I came without a heads up, and she loved it. She moaned in satisfaction as I continued riding her fingers as my orgasm slowed to make me breathless… once again.

I have to physically shake my head and shoulders to try and settle the fire slowly burning inside of me. Wetting my lips with the tip of my tongue, I instantly remember how that tongue worked magic on the sleeping beauty in my bed. How I used my tongue to lick little paths on her toned stomach, her bare back and the spot just at the side of her breasts. She writhed in pure ecstasy, moaning my name expressing how she needed me to touch her where she needed it the most. And so I did… licking a slow path from her cleavage, circling around her bellybutton, continuing down to her core and carefully blowing on her bundle of nerves. Eliza had placed her strong hands at the back of my head, wanting me to take her… wanting me to do something about the mess I've caused between her legs. And I wanted nothing more than to oblige… but before I dived in, I took a minute to mentally capture the moment and promising myself not to ruin it this time. I looked up at the beauty I was about to eat, intending to do so in just a matter of seconds, but I needed to see those mesmerizing eyes, to savour the moment mixed of desire, perfection and hope. As I looked at her, our eyes anchoring to each other's, I shot her my biggest smile. She smiled back and nodded her head, slowly giving me all the reassurance that I needed. While her scent invaded all of my senses, I kissed both sides of her thighs, knowingly blowing hot air onto her clitoris before giving in to her need and my own need. And then it hit me… the taste, the feeling, the moment. I dipped my tongue in her juices, lapping up everything she gave me. Building a steady rhythm with my tongue, I changed between having open and closed eyes. Wanting all of my senses to be alert, and wow were they alert. Eliza's words… English and Polish, washed over me like a waterfall making me even wetter as I continued fucking her with my mouth. Deciding I wanted to feel her around my fingers, I stopped my motions which caused the woman above me to shake in pure frustration. She dug her nails in the back of my head as to demand her release, wordlessly telling me that she desperately needed to come. And once again I obliged… placing my tongue on the aroused bud and inserting one, then two fingers. Due to Eliza's wetness my fingers worked their magic like never before. With one flick of my tongue, she tightened her thighs around my head making it a little difficult to keep my thrusting into her rhythmical. Making sure she landed okay, I continued my thrusting with a slow pace as my mouth placed little open mouth kisses on the inside of her thigh. As the grip around my head and the sound of Eliza's moans died down, I retreated my fingers and snaked my way up her body. That body… oh my God.

I fix my hair into a loose ponytail, needing to get it out of my way as I brush my teeth. Not happy about getting rid of her taste on my tongue, I still brush, though. I brush and I squeeze my toothbrush hard while pressing my thighs together. I can't believe the mere thoughts of our naked plans not hours ago just turned me on again. She's not even in the same room as I, and she's making me a drenching mess. Rinsing my mouth, I let a finger collect the smeared makeup from yesterday under both of my eyes. Shrugging, I smirk at my own reflection, not really believing what had just happened but still not denying that it in fact had been the best thing happening to me in… well, years. Shaking my head, I quietly open the bathroom door, careful not to awake the brunette who's peacefully asleep. The room smells like sex and happiness, and knowing very well that these two things not necessarily walk hand in hand, I'm so thankful that I've been a part of something so very good and beautiful last night.

As I once again take off my prosthetic, I carefully crawl under the covers facing Eliza. Her beautiful mess of hair covers her face. I can't resist the urge to see her, wanting her face to be the first thing I see when I'm going to bed and waking up. I slowly remove the black curtain from the sleeping woman, but what I see is not what I expected. Eliza's eyes are so very much open and locking themselves to mine as a smile reaches her ears. I cannot contain the happiness running through my entire body, experiencing all these emotions being so very overwhelming but oh so very welcoming. She smirks, her eyes finding my exposed breasts.

"Eyes up here," I playfully whisper, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes quickly finding mine again, she blushes. "I could never forget where your eyes are." She tries with a kind smile… and successfully charms her way back.

"Don't even think for a second I'm one of those girls who falls for that," I say with a smirk. "Do better."

"Mmm… you're not one of those girls," she tells me, placing herself on her elbow and locking her eyes with mine. I look at her, curiously to know what she means. I raise my eyebrow for her to continue. "You're _the_ girl."

"Okay, wow!" I tell her with a sigh. I'm such a goner, I'm utterly and completely without a chance here. She's saying all the right things as corny and cheesy as they might be, but hey… I'm only human and she's clearly so much more than that. My eyes drop to her lips for just a second, wanting to kiss her so desperately.

"Eyes up here…" repeating my words, she chuckles. "C'mere," she smiles as she pulls me on top of her yet again. Releasing my hair from the elastic band so that we're blocking all sorts of disruptions and distractions out of the world that is ours, we're framed by my hair and the big smile adorned to the wonder that is the woman laying beneath me. Our lips connect and the entire universe ceases to exist. It's only me and her, our bodies and our souls.


End file.
